How it Starts
by shira syndrome
Summary: Albedo has a dream involving his dear twin, and who better to share it with than the one in question?


Disclaimer: Yep, still not with the whole owning bit.

30 kisses theme #27 - _overflow_

a/n: This is to prove that yes, in fact, I am still alive. Granted, I haven't been writing as much as usual, but I do still intend to finish my claim on the all holy pairing of Albedo/Rubedo. (Does RPing count as writing, because really, I've been doing plenty of that!) Written in pretty much a single day, since I needed to make an entry, and college kicks my ass.

To see the longer and more graphic version of this fic, visit my livejournal from my profile page. It'll make more sense if you do, I should think.

---

**How it Starts**

---

_I really want to show you something _is how it starts.

Jr. knows better than to let Albedo start anything, but he can't even begin to wonder how or why Albedo is suddenly speaking to him over the link before a hand grabs him around the throat, and he is being lifted off his feet. When he is slammed down on an industrial bed - hadn't he been in the Elsa's cabin a moment ago? - he can feel the cold softness of Albedo's glove on his skin.

_Albedo, what are you - how did you? Let me go! _

It's to no avail, because his younger brother is so much bigger, so much heavier, that when he brings his weight down without any warning, Jr. is fairly trapped. He can't even reach for his pistols, because Albedo has his hands pinned high above his head. He is flat on his back, helpless, so horrifyingly vulnerable, and _oh gods no_ Albedo's free hand reaches for Jr.'s clothing, ripping and tugging until Jr. feels his pants slip off his hips. He doesn't know why this is happening, only he understands immediately that it must end here. _Damn it, stop, stop stop stop! Albedo! _

"You know, Rubedo, I don't think I will," says Albedo in turn. His wild white hair is hanging over his brow, casting shadows in his eyes. "I don't think I want to."

His clothes have been forcibly torn away by the time Albedo dips his head to cover Jr.'s mouth with his own, and it chills him to the bone. Not because his body is suddenly bare and covered in gooseflesh, or that he has to thrash his head and bite at his twin to keep Albedo's tongue from invading his mouth, but that in the same moment, Albedo is removing his own clothes one-handed. Bit by bit, until flesh starts touching flesh. And that is terrifying.

He swears he's screaming, but not a single person comes to investigate, and Albedo doesn't even bother to cover his mouth.

And it happens. And Jr. orgasms first.

And there is blood trickling from him, and it's all over the ground beneath him and all over Albedo, and Jr. is so flushed with heat he's sure he's going to be sick, going to vomit.

But he doesn't. In fact, when his eyes snap open, there is no blood or... or anything else to be found, and he still has his clothes on, and he's not even lying down... Jr. touches his face, momentarily overcome with a touch of hysteria - _gods Albedo, what_ - until he registers the fact that although he is sweaty and shaking, he is not in pain and he does not smell like sex, and there's no way Albedo could have come into a darkened room and done _that_ because chaos is sitting right across from him, and the lights are on and the door is unlocked. He's not even in a private room, but a lounge.

Jr. brings his other hand to his face, letting out a shaky sigh. "I was sleeping... I was sleeping, right? I fell asleep." It certainly didn't feel like his dream, it was more potent than that, more intimate than that, tainted with Albedo's thoughts and desires, but at least - at _least_ - he realizes at once that it didn't actually happen in the flesh. That matters. It suddenly matters so much.

"You were," chaos affirms. His expression is mild and rather unreadable. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"... Yeah. Yeah, I really did."

It's not until he excuses himself to take a shower, alone under the heavy spray, that he hears his twin's voice in his mind:

_Liar. It wasn't all bad. I thought you'd enjoy experiencing what I dreamt about._

Jr. shudders, and the urge to scream once more chokes him.


End file.
